


You've Lost That Yummy Feeling

by LadyYueh



Category: NCIS
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Schmoop, sexy content, sugary content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyYueh/pseuds/LadyYueh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim/Tony snippets inspired by various LJ virtual gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All The Colorful Balloons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catwalksalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/gifts).



> Prompt: Multi-Colored Balloons

Tony had kept silent on the ride home, his brain rapidly jumping through plans to keep him from having to spend a night on the couch.

Tim was silent in a whole different way. Stony.

He waited until the door was shut and their coats placed tidily away. (Tim put Tony's coat away without his usual teasing. Tony was not afraid to admit to a little fear.)

"A singing telegram. Delivered by a clown."

Tony wanted to wince at the tone, so even and eerily calm, but instead grinned. "Don't forget about the balloons."

Between one moment and the next Tony had been pushed against the wall.

He really wasn't complaining.

"Don't do it again," Tim warned before he swooped in for a dirty, wet kiss (Tony's favorite).

"Happy Birthday. Can we get to the unwrapping portion of the evening now?" Tony did not whine. (He so totally did.)

"I like taking my time," Tim murmured as he nibbled and sucked on Tony' earlobe.

"I sensed that about yooouu--ah GOD!"


	2. You Peepin' At Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yellow Marshmallow Bunny

"What is a peep?" Ziva asked as she poked at the plastic wrapping of the bright confection.

"It's a delicious treat," Tony answered as he popped a whole one into his mouth. "Only the chicks though, accept no substitutes. Bunnies don't peep or cheep."

Tim made a face. "They're all sugar and preservatives, Ziva."

They shared a look of distaste and then watched as Tony stuffed another bright, squishy treat into his mouth.

"Wha?" Tony asked around his full mouth.

\----

"I can't believe you're still eating those," Tim said with a grimace. "Don't give any to Jethro."

"I wouldn't," Tony protested mid-chew.

"Oh, that is it." Tim snatched the latest box of peeps from Tony's hands, ignoring the incensed 'hey!'

"Sorry, but I don't want you to die from peep induced shock," Tim said drily.

Tony beamed, full of the happiness that he got from such statements. "Don't be such a McWorrywart!"

"Why do you like these things anyway?"

"They're like you," Tony answered with a smirk.

"What?" Tim did not squawk.

Tony stood and moved closer into Tim's space, letting his hands fall to Tim's hips, and pulling him closer.

"Soft," he murmured as he mouthed against Tim's neck. Tim sighed with pleasure.

"Marshmallowy," Tony teased as he poked at Tim's middle.

"Tony!" Tim yelped and tried to squirm away.

Tony held on tight. "Sweet," he murmured as he swooped in for a kiss.


	3. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy Brown Puppy

"Tony, no! Bad, Tony!" Tim held strong against the assault. It was a commendable effort. Anyone, maybe even Gibbs, would have fallen against the opponents he faced.

Tony cuddled the wriggling puppy and batted his big green eyes. It was a double dose of puppy eyes, one from an actual puppy. "I'm not doing anything," Tony said with faux innocence.

Tim shook his head. "Put the puppy down, Tony."

Impossibly, Tony's eyes got wider. "But look at him, McGruff! He's all little and fluffy. I thought girls like you liked that."

Tim shook his head and wished that he could pull out his camera phone and take a quick snap without invalidating his argument.

"We have Jethro," Tim reminded Tony gently.

Tony turned defensive. "Who said I didn't love the McMutt? But he could use a friend, dontcha think?"

Tim bit his lip. "A puppy, Jethro--who still acts like one if you let him, and you? We couldn't fit that in either of our places, Tony."

Tony placed the puppy down in his pen carefully, giving him a small pat when he tilted his head up to look at them. Tony them turned and stared at Tim with a serious look.

"We'd have more space in a new place," he said with a faked nonchalance that Tim could see.

Tim blinked, rewound the sentence in his head, and tried to let the information sink in and make sense.

"Are you--" Tim took a deep breath, gathered his courage and tried to cushion his heart against the worst pain a misunderstanding could bring. "Are you asking me to get a place together?"

Tony looked determined and intense as he nodded once.

Tim smiled and picked up the puppy. "I think we should call him Shadow."


	4. Twist Lick Dunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Glass of milk and a stack of oreo cookies.

Tony watches from lowered lashes. He's hypnotized like a mouse being stared down by a snake, except that he's much happier in his predicament. (And getting devoured sounds like a _really_ good option.)

Tim, the tease, just keeps on making those pleased noises as he _licks_ and **nibbles**.

He picks up another cookie. It looks delicate and tiny as it's held by Tim's long fingers. Those fingers, that can coax computers and Tony to do his bidding, deftly twist the Oreo ending up with two neat halves. The corner of Tim's mouth quirks up, a sign of pleasure that Tony's long since been trained to respond to. When Tim starts to lick daintily at the white filling it takes all the restraint that Tony's acquired as a Very Special Agent—and the very pressing desire not to let Tim win—to not tackle Tim and have naughty, fun times on the kitchen floor. Mostly because the last time he'd done that they'd both regretted it the next day when they’d had to run down a suspect with aching, bruised bodies.

Tim is trying to pretend he's not doing it intentionally by not looking in Tony's direction, despite the fact that anyone who has eyes could see how turned on Tony is. But Tim can't help but chance a few quick, heated looks to gauge Tony's reactions which totally gives him away.

It shouldn't be hard to keep his cool. Tony's done it for the whole pack of Oreos and this is Tim's last one. He only has that last chocolate wafer and Tony can count it a victory for his side that he held out through Tim's torture.

But Tim's not inclined to make it easy for him. Obviously he's learned well ~~on~~ at Tony's ~~lap~~ knee. Tony's gonna let Tim and his ginormous brain figure out how much that deviousness turns him on by himself.

Tim ~~_deliciousevilhot_~~ is sucking on it, slowly dissolving the wafer into chocolate mush.

Tony's strong. He's a freaking **rock**.

Tim gulps down the last of his milk and Tony unclenches, lets his guard down.

Too soon.

Tim swipes at his lips with a chocolate coated tongue and that's just the last straw. That mouth would drive a saint to sin and Anthony DiNozzo has never been accused of being anything close to saintly.

He lunges across the table, bringing a hand to the back of Tim's neck to reel him in for a very chocolatey, very wet and nasty kiss.

"Took you long enough," Tim says smugly as soon as he has enough air to speak.

"Sexy, evil tease," Tony accuses as he hustles Tim towards the bedroom.

"Your favorite," Tim counters.

Tony can't argue with that.


	5. Shady Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Glittering, purple sunglasses with a heart on the bridge.

Tony and Ziva stared for a moment of disbelief.

"Whoa, Probie! Lady Gaga called, she wants her shades back."

Ziva and Tony shared a look when Tim didn't even twitch, much less respond.

Tim, meanwhile, had shuffled to his desk and was hunched over it, shielding his head in his arms.

"Are you okay, McGee?" Ziva asked with a touch of concern at her teammate's abnormal behavior.

"M'fine," came Tim's weak and pained mumble.

"That must have been some party, McGlitter." Tony baited.

Tim flipped him off.

That was when Gibbs strode in. "What are you wearing, McGee?" he asked.

Tim groaned pitifully. "I don't know. They were there and I don't remember what happened."

That got everyone's attention.

"Way to go, McParty Animal!" Tony cheered.

"No sunglasses inside, McGee. Suck it up." Gibbs said without sympathy.

Ziva made sure to slip Tim a couple of aspirin.

\----

Tim came into the bullpen whistling the next day.

"Another party night, McGeek? Isn't your computer missing you by now?"

Tim smiled and tossed a glittery pair of shades on Tony's desk. "Here, they're more your style, made for divas like you," Tim added with a wink.

Tony made a sound of protest, which Tim ignored with a pleased smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you wearing?" Tim blinked rapidly, as if to dispel the sight of Tony with gigantic, **purple** sunglasses covered with glittering diamantes and a _heart_.

Tony smirked.

The worst part of it, Tim thought as he stared at Tony's lips, was how Tony actually made the damned sunglasses _work_.

Tony lowered the monstrosities down a bit and winked at him over the plastic rims.

Tim rolled his eyes and walked forward to snatch the shades from Tony's face as he crowded him against the kitchen counter.

"I like it better when I can see your eyes," Tim murmured against Tony's jaw.

Tony groaned.


	6. ALLEZ! ALLEZ! ALLEZ! ALLEZ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Soccer/Foot ball

Tony wondered and plotted and planned. He could--

"Don't even think about it," Tim warned darkly without even looking up.

How did he /do/ that? Had Gibbs been giving him lessons? Wihtout Tony? Unfair!

Tony sighed and plopped sedately next to Tim (instead of pouncing as he'd planned). If he could have pouted and gotten away with it (and looked as pretty as Tim did) he would have. How much more of this would he have to take. Every single day...for _hours_.

It really wasn't his game and he'd been surprised with the eager attention that Tim gave it.

"GOOOOOOAAAAAAL!!!!!"

But he couldn't deny that the celebratory ~~blowjobs _sex_~~ kissing was _awesome_.


	7. Turning the Tables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A waffle topped with strawberries, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce.

Tony's moans were obscene.

Tim shifted in his seat and continued ignoring Tony as best he could.

"Oh, God. These--ungh, these waffles are the best ever," Tony murmured rapturously with greedy sucking sounds as he popped his chocolate and whipped cream covered finger into his mouth.

His own choice of omelette and toast seemed boring by comparison. Tim gave the small café a discreet sweep and found at least one person either blushing or pretending not to stare.

Tony was popping strawberries into his mouth; his lips and the corner of his mouth were stained with the juices.

"Man you really need to try these, McEggWhites," Tony said as he shook a strawberry in his direction.

Tim was tired of being played with. Tony teased and never followed through while Tim just took it. Tony needed to get past this pig-tail pulling stage if he ever wanted to get laid.

Having faux orgasms over waffles was ridiculous when they could be in bed eating breakfast off of each other.

But let it not be said that Timothy McGee didn't know how to give as good as he got.

"Miss!" Tim called the waitress over. "Do you have any éclairs?"


	8. Edible Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A platter of fruit.

Okay, so Tony would totally admit to having tropical fantasies filled with scantily-clad men and women that hand fed him fruit and rubbed oil on him (and each other) that became more and more explicit until all Tony wanted to do was book an island vacation and make fantasy become reality.

This was so much better.

Feeding Tim grapes, watching as the McTeaser smirked up at him and flicked a suggestive tongue against the pad of Tony's finger to get at the offered grape, the heat of him as he shifted and settled in Tony's lap--Tony really hoped that they had something slick he could rub all over McGee.

McGee sighed and opened his mouth in a silent, insistent demand that he be fed.

Tony chose a strawberry and wondered whether they had any whipped cream.


	9. Unwrapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A white box tied with a blue ribbon bow.

There's a box on Tim's desk.

It's elegantly wrapped with heavy, snow colored paper and a silk ribbon that's a gorgeous blue color.

It'd be great except Tony didn't put that box on Tim's desk. In fact, Tony hasn't put any kind of gift on Tim's desk.

And the box has no tag so he doesn't know who sent it.

Who the heck is getting his probie gifts? And why? And how can Tony get them to stop encroaching--ooh, good word. sounds like roach, which is what that devious anonymous gifter is--on his painstakingly developed territory. Not that McGee's real estate, but if he were he'd be a prime piece of land after Tony'd spruced him up.

And that metaphor ran away from him. Again.

Tony's fingers are just itching to see what's in the box. For security reasons, of course. They did get bubonic plague in the mail, forcryin'outloud. And who knows what kind of crazies are out this time of year?

And apparently McGingerLatte has been trying to get his attention. Whoops.

"What's that, McClaus?"

Tim shakes his head. "I said, Merry Christmas, Tony."

He's holding out the nicely wrapped gift.

Which is a gift for Tony, apparently.

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this eluded me for a bit. It's really a collection of random stuff without real timeline or coherency. But I noticed one thing. LJ really likes their food gifts. And the rest of the time it's either shiny or cute. So, everything I wrote was cute and cuddly. No angst to be seen. Therefore, it's a yummy feeling, no? For when you're down and need an injection of fluff.


End file.
